Star Saber (Victory)
Famed throughout the length and breadth of the cosmos as one of the greatest swordsmechs in the universe, the heroic Star Saber has ascended from humble beginnings to head of the interplanetary Galactic Defense Force. Protector of the weak, defender of the defenceless and lover of life in all its forms, Star Saber's heart burns with an unending passion for justice and peace unequalled by any other, which drives him to quash evil wherever he finds it, with a cry of "Let's say go!" Star Saber exemplifies courage. In either robot or jet mode, Saber connects to the mobile battle platform named the V-Star with a cry of "Battle Up!" to become Star Saber. Furthermore, in either mode, Star Saber is capable of linking up with his team-mate Victory Leo to become Victory Saber. In this form, Star Saber's speed and power are greatly enhanced, but at times, Victory Leo's savage personality can override his calm and collected nature. History Around 500,000 years ago, when Star Saber was a commander in the Autobot army, the powerful Decepticon warrior Deathsaurus threatened the galaxy with his colossal Planet-Destroying Fortress. Star Saber led a garrison of Autobots in an assault against the fortress, and battled Deathsaurus personally while his troops planted gravity boosters on the fortress's surface. The boosters de-energized the fortress and trapped it in a gravity cell at the heart of the Dark Nebula, forever earning Star Saber the enmity of Deathsaurus. MUX History Star Saber was reassigned to Cybertron in 2019 after Optimus Prime was infected by nucleosis. Star Saber was later killed by Deathsaurus, but got better. Logs/Posts 2019 May 29 - Assault on Victory AUTOBOT SPINNY A rarity on the vid screen is the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Defense Force, one of the Autobot's far reaching projects, the face of STAR SABER. "Fellow Autobots. I have been asked to assume command of the forces of Cybertron for whatever brief period of time Optimus Prime shall be quarantined. I cannot hope to assume the mantle of leadership that he possesses, nor do I possess the great wisdom he does as well. All I can do is follow the example that he has shown us, and strive to better ourselves, our planet, and all the free peoples of the galaxy." He continues, his voice solemn, "Upon the news of this, Megatron, sensing a chance to spill energon, launched an assault on Victory, leveling several buildings. Fortunately, the brave Autobot forces that were on assignment, formed a sortie and repelled the assault. Most importantly, two of our bravest warriors, and dear friends, Springer and Encore both suffered greatly from the punishment of our enemies, as they threw themselves forward to draw the fire of Deathsaurus and Megatron. Their nobility and selflessness shall be a great inspiration to us all as they convalesce. We must endeavor to the likes of courage of them." He concludes, "Deathsaurus, upon hearing the news of my temporary assignment, has vowed vengeance upon Earth and Cybertron. While this is dire news, we will prevail against him, together. Deathsaurus has no love for the Decepticons, but he is to be considered a most dangerous foe. Let us work together, towards a better future..." He raises his hand, " and to victory!" :AUTOBOT SPINNY Players Star Saber is played by Zero. Footnotes Category:Autobot leaders Category:Combiners Category:characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Transformers Category:Autobots Category:Multi-component Transformers Category:Autobot Command